


Day Two Hundred Sixty-Six || Five Thousand Dollars

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [266]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Sure, Sasuke helps his mother fundraise, and his family has money to spare. But he needs a path in life, and...well, maybe helping a random stranger is a good place to start.





	Day Two Hundred Sixty-Six || Five Thousand Dollars

Typically, he’s not the sort to flaunt his money. The Uchiha - or, well...some of them - have always been rather affluent, sticking fingers in as many pots as they can manage in their home city. Even Itachi has been making a name for himself the last few years as a budding politician, eyes set on the mayoral title. He’s even been building up assets to look the part, dating some model for the last few years now.

Politics...aren’t really Sasuke’s speed, though. His father is the chief of police, and his mother runs a charity, hosting fancy parties to build funds for this cause or that. Fugaku is one of the most highly-respected people in their city...at least, in most eyes. And Mikoto is beloved for her social work.

Sasuke, at least so far...hasn’t quite decided what he wants to do yet. Fresh out of high school, he’s been taking a year off to “consider his options”.

And by that, he really means...wander aimlessly for a year, having absolutely no idea what he wants to do with his life. Fugaku seems to think he’s destined to join the force. His mother has always said he has a face for the same path as Itachi’s girlfriend (which always earns a scoff...from both himself, and his father). Itachi is the only one who claims he just wants his brother to be happy.

But...happy doing what? Everything he gives a try just feels...flat. Nothing sparks his interest. Sure, he could just get any job for money’s sake, and for something to do. Money, however, isn’t really an issue. At least, not yet. And if he’s going to _do_ something, he doesn’t want it to be a waste of his time.

For now, he mostly just plays the part of a socialite. Gets stalked by small-time journalists (which is mostly his brother’s fault for looking for spotlights), is forced to rub elbows with bigwigs by his mother at all her galas...and just sort of...glides through life completely without any sense of direction. Hoping that, one day, he’ll stumble upon something that gives him that spark. That...drive to follow through something.

Sitting at an outdoor table at a Starbucks, he heaves a sigh, drink half-empty and sitting ignored on his table. A thumb listlessly scrolls through his phone, reading some new piece that popped up about his brother. Some kind of apparent scandal with his sweetheart...yeah right. Do these people really have nothing better to do than stalk Itachi and try to dig up dirt where it doesn’t exist? Everyone knows he’s due to pop the question any day now…

“...called him, but he just...blew me off. You know how he is…”

Hearing a terse, desperate tone, Sasuke can’t help but glance up. A young woman just emerged, wallet in one hand, drink in another, phone pinned to her ear by her shoulder. Her cheeks are red, and she’s clearly been crying.

...what the hell?

Seeming not to notice him, she sits at another table, relieved of her burdens and switching gears. A hand takes the phone, the other letting her brow rest heavily against her palm. “...I know. Everything was in there. My laptop, m-my camera, my purse...thankfully I had my w-wallet on me cuz I was paying for parking, but just…” Her teeth grit, shoulders shaking. “...my _life_ was in that car, Neji! A-and now it’s...it’s all gone! Ever since Father kicked me out, I’ve had to do this on my o-own. He wouldn’t even offer me sympathy when I called. Just...told me to file a report with the police. Didn’t even ask if I wanted to come h-home! It’s like I’m not even his daughter, Neji! I can’t...I…”

Words fade out into quiet sobs, and Sasuke glances around, feeling...extremely intrusive. But surely if he moves to get up, she’ll only be mortified to see someone’s close enough to hear her. He can’t hear the other end of the conversation, but the woman slowly calms, sniffling and nodding. 

“I...I know. But I don’t want to -? I know that, Neji. But you’ve got your own problems. You don’t need to deal with m-me on top of it all. I’ll...I’ll figure something out. I just paid rent a week ago, I’ve got some time, I just…” The butt of her palm rubs at her brow, sighing heavily. “...I know. I love you, too. You’re really the only f-family I’ve got left, I guess. Hanabi hasn’t even texted to see if I’m a-all right. No...no, that’s all right. Thank you, though. I’ll...I’ll call you later. I just...I had to talk to you. I’m sorry. I know. I’ll...I’ll be okay. Give me a day or two to just...get things figured out. I need to go talk to the police, and...see where to go from there. Yeah. All right. Thanks, Neji. Bye.” Ending the call, she stares at her phone listlessly for a moment before setting it atop the table, folding her arms and burying her face in them.

...well that sounded...unpleasant.

Sasuke lingers, not sure what to do. So, sounds like this girl got robbed...and pretty badly, too. Add in a family that doesn’t seem to care, and she’s in a tough spot.

He’s attended dozens of his mother’s parties over the years. She does a lot of good, helps a lot of people. But this...this feels..._different_. Admittedly, he’s never seen the people her fundraising goes to help. But this? Right now? This is..._tangible_.

And just like that, he feels a spark. One of action. He can do something. He can make this right. He can really _help_ someone…!

Carefully standing, he hesitates for a moment before just...approaching her table. “Uh...hey. You all right?”

Her head whips up, eyes wide. “W-what?”

“Look, uh...I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but...I was sitting just over there. Sounds like you’ve had a real shitty day.”

Though tense for a moment longer, his observation lets her wilt. “...yeah. That’s o-one way to put it. My car got broken into, and...just about everything got stolen. I work in, um...photography? My camera and my lenses were all stolen, my laptop...everything. All I’ve got is an empty wallet and a cell phone I can barely afford,” she murmurs.

“Well, uh...I happen to have some connections with the police, if...you need help reporting all this.”

That earns a questioning glance. “...you do?”

“Yeah. My...father’s the chief,” Sasuke admits. Usually a status symbol with most crowds, he almost feels...sheepish telling her now.

Her eyes flicker over his face, and then she brightens. “...you’re Sasuke Uchiha, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh...oh my gosh. I’m sorry, I…” She gives a short, nervous laugh. “I didn’t, um…”

“It’s fine. I’m not exactly a celebrity. That’s more my brother’s thing. I’m the aimless little brother.”

“I...t-that’s not what I -?”

He waves her reply aside. “It’s fine. I’m used to it. My point is...I’d like to help, if I can. Look, uh...how much was all that stuff worth, do you think?”

“Oh, gosh...um…” She seems to flounder for an answer. “...a few thousand, at least. I _just_ started my new job, and…” Tears threaten to spill. “...a-and now all my gear is gone, a-and -”

“Hey, whoa, don’t cry. Here, it’s gonna be okay. Look, uh...we’ll go report this. But I won’t lie, I dunno how good the odds are you’ll get your stuff back.”

Her shoulders fall.

“...so, uh…” Reaching into a back pocket, Sasuke pulls out a leather-bound checkbook.

“...wait, w-what -? What are you -?”

“Your stuff got stolen because the police aren’t doing their jobs,” Sasuke cuts in, pen dashing across the paper. “And you might not get it back, because they’re not doing their jobs. That partly falls on me, even if I’m not one of them.”

“But -!”

“So, I’m gonna do this another way. What’s your name?”

Shock wipes her expression clean. “...Hinata. Hinata...Hyūga…”

Filling in the last space, he tears out the check and hands it over. The sum of five thousand dollars meets her eyes, which go wide. “That should cover your missing stuff, and give you a little buffer. But we should still report it. Who knows? Maybe they’ll find it. Maybe you’ll get some, or all of it back. Either way, though...that’s for you. From me.”

Hinata stares at the slip, clearly, still not quite comprehending. “...I...I don’t…” Slowly, her expression crumbles into more tears. “Why...why are you…?”

“Because I haven’t done a damn useful thing with my life so far that’s done anyone a lick of good,” he mutters. “I’ve attended fundraisers, I’ve given some money...but I dunno where it goes, or how it’s used. But this? Right here? I know what this is. I can _see_ it. And maybe I’ll make one person’s life a little better. I need to pick a direction, and...maybe this is a good start.”

Left a bit speechless, Hinata tries to blink away the sting in her eyes. “This...this is the kindest thing someone’s...e-ever done for me. And it’s coming from a total stranger. I...I don’t know what to say…”

“Just say you’ll use it to get back on track. That’s all I want. And here…” He grabs a napkin, scribbling some digits. “This is my cell. If you need anything, or if something goes wrong, you call me.”

“...Sasuke, I -? I don’t even know you, I-I can’t just -!”

“This is what I want to do. Just...let me do some good in my life for once. Please? I get it, we don’t know each other, but...that’s sort of the point. Let me know how it goes, either way. I want to be sure you get back where you’re supposed to be. Okay?”

She stares at him, eyes puffy and cheeks red. “...I will. Thank you..._so_ much. You have no idea what this...what this means to me…”

He just smiles. “You’re gonna be fine. And hey, keep in contact, all right? Maybe I’ll need some photos taken sometime, huh? Can’t let my brother have _all_ the paparazzi to himself.”

In spite of herself, Hinata chokes out a small laugh, wiping at her eyes. “O-okay. Anything you need photographed, it’s o-on the house. Because I...I can never thank you enough.”

“Don’t thank me at all. I’m happy to do it. Now, let’s get down to the station. Maybe seeing my mug around will make them work a little harder, huh? Don’t want me reporting to daddy that they aren’t doing their jobs.”

Hinata looses another laugh. “I hope so. Either way, I just...w-want to move past this. And this will be a huge help.”

“Any time, Hinata. Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was really stumped with this, I'll admit...then this idea hit, and poof, here we are! I know it's a bit of a cliche for the Uchiha to be rich, but honestly same with the Hyūga, so...here's a little twist: destitute Hinata kicked out by her father, and picked up by a stranger!
> 
> But they aren't strangers now, are they? And Hinata has his number ;3
> 
> Anywho, it's VERY late, and I've got a VERY busy day ahead of me tomorrow, so I better get to bed. Someday I'll catch up with comments, and stop being a day behind :'D Life just has to slow down first, lol - but for now, thanks for reading!


End file.
